Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Today, we’re going to Childhood Town again as we’re taking a look at the V.Smile! (Cut to a montage of games for the V.Smile) G-man (V.O): Released in 2004, the V.Smile was a children’s gaming console much like the Nintendo Entertainment System. It was the first console I had when I was a kid, and it’s still my favourite to this day! One of the games I remember for it was one that I played all the time. It’s called Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt, and every time I think of it, I get major nostalgia! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Before we review the game, let’s look at the controller. (He holds up the controller for the V.Smile) It’s most notable features are the joystick, and the large, orange enter button. It also has four color buttons that are red, yellow, blue, and green. (He sets it back down) Well, I won’t keep you waiting any longer. This is Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt! (Cut to the main menu) G-man (V.O): Okay, we’ve got the main story, some minigames, the options, and… Sing Along with Pooh? Okay, the copy I’m using the 2005 version of this game. The other one that I have is from 2007 with the Sing Along feature removed, and a different narrator. So, we might as well see what this is all about. (Cut back to the G-man crossing his fingers) G-man: Please, for the love of God, don’t have the private parts song from Too Smart for Strangers! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Oh! It actually has original songs! I’m surprised! Let’s see what H-O-N-E-Y is. Pooh (Singing to the tune of B-I-N-G-O): I’m a bear who likes sweet treats and honey is my favorite. H-O-N-E-Y! H-O-N-E-Y! H-O-N-E-Y! And honey is my favorite! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Huh. I thought it was going to be a parody of YMCA, but who am I to judge? (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Alright, enough messing around. Let’s get to the main game. (Cut to the opening cutscene) The plot is that Pooh wants organize a party for his friends with, of course, a honey theme. However, he doesn’t have enough for everyone. So, he calls on our help to find honey, and the game begins in the Hundred-acre Woods. Here, we get used to our controls. We use the joystick to move, and the enter button to jump. There’s honey to collect, mud to tread through, and bees to dodge. Also, I can’t help but laugh when Pooh says ouch when he takes damage! (Pooh gets hit by a bee and says "Ouch!". Cut back to the G-man laughing) G-man (Mid-laugh): I know I should feel horrible, but its just so damn funny! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Also, as you go through the level, you collect honey pots with letters on them. The same mechanic appears in subsequent levels, but we’ll get to those in a bit. After clearing the Hundred-acre Woods, its on to Up in the Honey Tree. It’s like the previous level, only you collect numbers instead of letters, and, like the title suggests, it takes place in the treetops. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: You know, they DO realize this is encouraging kids to climb trees, right? I learned the hard way that it’s a bad idea. (Cut to a sketch with the G-man climbing a tree) G-man: Almost there… Almost there… (Suddenly, the G-man loses his balance and falls of the tree as Goofy’s iconic yell plays. After a thud sound effect plays that indicates the G-man fell to the ground, we cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Okay, after I relived that trauma, let’s continue. After this level, it’s on to Crossing the River. This is a minigame where we rotate logs to make a path to, you guessed it! Cross the river! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Interestingly, there’s another copy of this game made two years later in which the river minigame is replaced with a minigame about jumping rope. I don’t why they were changed, but we’ll talk about those in a bit. (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): After we cross the river, it’s on to the Balloon Ride. This is slightly different in the case that we ride on a balloon and collect colors to paint the balloon. But then this level takes an abrupt turn where we’re suddenly flying fast on a giant balloon! (Instead of the G-man, we cut to Pivot in the G-man’s spot) Pivot: That’s like if I was suddenly replaced with a low-budget animation character. (He holds up and reads a piece of paper) Who the fuck wrote this joke? I’ll kick their ass! G-man (From offscreen): What the fuck are you doing?! (He pushes Pivot out of his chair and sits back down. Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): The next level is titled Honey for the Winter, and this part confused the fuck out of me. Why is it winter all of a sudden? Did his hunt take so long that it jumped ahead? Also, in this level, there are actually pitfalls where you can fall down! Don’t fall in the drink, don’t fall in the drink, don’t fall in the-! (Pooh falls into the pitfall) He fell in the drink… (Cut to later in the game) The next part is another minigame simply called Snowballs. All you have to is throw a snowball at the correct shape. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Also, is it just me, or is that the worst name for a level in a kids’ game? How about "Snowy Shapes", or "Frosty Frames"? Or what about "Just Play the Game and Don’t Question our Credibility"? Anything but fucking "Snowballs"! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): After Snowballs, it’s Crossing the Stream. No, not Crossing the River, Crossing the Stream! Again, what’s up with these level names? Why have two levels that have similar names? (Cut back to the G-man with Tattletail on his desk) G-man: That’s dumber than the time those bastards did surgery on a grape! Tattletail: Who’s they? G-man: You know, they! They’re bastards! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Anyway, about this level: All you do is collect honey pots with shapes on them while you ride down the river on an umbrella. After we clear it, we get to the final level called Rescue the Honey Pots. This one is my least favorite. All you do is attach balloons to honey pots in the correct order. When we clear it, we get the ending, and that’s the end! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: But is it really? Of course not! You see, every V.Smile game comes with a set of minigames in a mode called Learning Zone. This is where the four color buttons I mentioned before come in. let’s check them out! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): There’s Guess the Gopher where you select the right picture to the word, Find the Insects where you catch bugs, Draw & Write Letters where you do what the title suggests, and Connect the Dots. That last one’s self-explanatory. But the last two aren’t in the 2007 copy. They’re replaced with one about fixing Pooh’s window, and a game about matching cards. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: And that was the Honey Hunt! Let me tell you; I still love this game! Honestly, I’d play it all day if I had to. It teaches what kids need to be taught, and it does great while doing it! Well, I am the G-man, that’s all you need to know about that, and if you’ll excuse me… (He holds up the game case for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) I’m about to prepare for the review you’ve all been waiting for! Peace! Category:Episode